Say It Again
by melt0928
Summary: The thing about love; is you never saw it coming.


**It's White Day today! I don't know how many people actually celebrate White Day; or even know what White Day is. In order to make up for the angsty fic that I wrote on Valentine's Day, I shall try to write a fluffy fic this time round. I honestly have _no_ idea how to write fluff. I really suck at happy fics but... Oh well.****  
**

**You've probably read this kind of fic a thousand and one times but I'll just write a similar one anyway. Besides, I have a friend who kept bugging me to write a happy fic because she was unhappy that I tortured Natsu emotionally in my first fic.  
**

* * *

A blonde stirred under the blanket as the sun shone on her face, bringing her out from dreamland. Lucy sunk beneath the covers and peeked out, her eyes snapping shut again as she was still not accustomed to the bright light streaming in. She groaned and rolled over to lean on her left but stopped when she found her face parked right in front of her partner's. Lucy's face went ablaze as she realized how close they were. It didn't help that the boy had his left arm wrapped around her waist tightly; as though someone would come and take her away from him.

If it were any other day, Lucy would have screamed bloody murder and kicked Natsu and his loyal feline friend, who was somehow not with him today, out of the window with her infamous "Lucy Kick" without batting an eyelid.

But today wasn't any other day.

Lucy was cornered by some of the girls at the guild the day before, demanding that she should stop being in denial and admit that she indeed has feelings for their resident fire mage. She tried to worm her way out of their interrogation but eventually gave in when she couldn't counter the Strauss sisters' reasoning. She swore she must have been enemies with Mirajane and Lisanna in their past lives; those two will be the death of her. They were lucky that she loved them so much or else she would have set Aquarius on them. Then again, she wouldn't want to summon the bad tempered mermaid, risked getting swept away and laughed in the face for not having a boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes as she recalled how the sisters swooned and danced around in happiness when she finally admitted that she _kind of_ liked her partner more than a friend. It took all of Lucy's remaining strength to convince the girls (Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Erza and Cana if you were wondering who cornered our beloved celestial mage) not to breathe a single word about her little _crush_ to anyone although she highly doubted that they would keep their mouth shut.

The rest of the day was pure torture for the poor blonde. The girls squealed whenever they spotted the two of them together and teased her mercilessly when they caught her staring at him. Cana even "accidentally" pushed her into Natsu's arms. Lucy decided to head home early for that day to escape from the five crazy human beings whom she referred to as her dear friends.

Lucy sighed as she stared at Natsu's face. Oh, who was she kidding? She didn't just have a small _crush_; she was head over heels in love with this idiot for Mavis's sake! This hot-headed, destructive, uncouth, fire breathing idiot was everything she _wasn't_ looking for in a guy. She wanted someone loyal and caring, someone who could make her laugh, someone who didn't care about her family background, someone who would protect her, someone who would always be there for her, someone just like… Natsu Dragneel.

She blew out in frustration. Lucy really didn't like the idea of being in love with her best friend. This would just put a strain on the close friendship between the both of them. She was doing an excellent job of ignoring her feelings for the dragon slayer until her _friends_ forced her to admit her stupid feelings for him. How was she going to carry on with her daily life now? She was flustered when Natsu talked to her yesterday. She even ran away when he slung his arm around her shoulder; something that he did on a regular basis and it never bothered her until her feelings were thrown out in the open.

To top it all off, Natsu was completely clueless when it came to the romance department. He probably wouldn't understand a single thing about being in love even if someone were to explain it to him. His whole life only revolved around finding Igneel, food and his friends. There was absolutely no way he would see her more than a best friend.

Suddenly feeling irritated that her feelings would never be returned, she reached out and pinched the boy's cheek. Lucy froze when he stirred and let out a sigh of relief when his eyes remained closed. Certain that he was still asleep, she pulled his cheek playfully and giggled softly when Natsu scrunched up his face. Natsu was adorable when he was asleep. In the past, she would rather die than admit that but it didn't matter anymore. The guild would know of her feelings sooner or later. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if the entire guild already knew about it. She wouldn't put it past Mirajane to start spreading the so-called _good news_ to everyone. That girl was a crazy matchmaking demon.

The only comfort she could get out of this was that Natsu would be oblivious to everything.

"Thank Mavis you're as dense as a rock," Lucy whispered as she poked Natsu in the chest, "I won't know how to act around you if you ever found out about my feelings; that I love you."

Lucy gasped when Natsu tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer to him until her face crashed into his chest. Lucy's face burst into a brilliant shade of red; from how _extremely_ close they were now and to the fact that he was almost squeezing the breath out of her.

A few seconds of silence passed before Lucy heard Natsu mumble a soft "Lucy…"

_Is he dreaming of me?_ The blush on Lucy's cheeks still evident. She shook her head, shaking those thoughts away. There was no way Natsu would be dreaming of her in a romantic sense. He was probably dreaming of food and was calling her to make some for him. That was just typical of Natsu.

"You're stupid and irritating. You keep destroying things on missions until I don't have enough money to pay for my rent. You don't know the meaning of personal space and you always wipe out the food in my fridge," she paused to make sure that he was still asleep. When she heard a soft snore, indicating that he was indeed still asleep, she continued, "But you are my first friend. Because of you, I found a place I can call home. I'm thankful for all the times where you've put your own life in danger just to save me. I don't know what I'll do without you. I can't imagine a future without you, you idiotic dragon."

Lucy felt her blood run cold when Natsu whispered, "You can't imagine a future without me, huh?"

She pushed herself away from Natsu and looked up, only to find a pair of onyx eyes staring at her with a mischievous glint in them.

Lucy bit her lip, "How much did you hear?"

Natsu grinned, "Just about everything."

Lucy squeaked and scrambled out of the bed. She ran towards the bathroom but before she could reach for the door knob, she was pulled back into the boy's arms. She tried to worm her way out but Natsu had a solid hold on her.

"Why are you running away?" he asked, playfully.

"I'm not! I just needed to go to the bathroom!" Lucy all but yelled.

Natsu buried his face into the crook of her neck, "And you say I'm as dense as a rock."

Lucy blinked, "Huh?"

Natsu laughed as he spun her around so that she was facing him, "Why do you think I put my life on the line to save you? Why do you think I always invade your personal space? Why do you think I always stick to you?"

She stared at him in surprise, not believing the words that were coming out of Natsu's mouth.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Lucy continued to stare at the boy, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.

Natsu leaned forward and touched her forehead with his, "I L-O-V-E Y-O-U. I love you, Lucy."

Lucy's face started to heat up for the hundredth time, "Who are you and what have you done to my Natsu?!"

"_My_ Natsu?" Natsu teased, enjoying the sight of his favorite celestial mage losing her composure.

"T-that's not what I mean! I meant–"

"I swear you drive me crazy," Natsu chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and rested his head on top of hers.

Lucy sighed in defeat as she sunk into his arms, "Say it again."

"I swear you drive me crazy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "The line before that."

Natsu chuckled, "My Natsu?"

"I swear if you don't stop teasing–" her sentence was cut off when she felt Natsu's warm lips on hers. She stiffened for a split second before snaking her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I love you," Natsu whispered when they broke apart.

Lucy sighed happily and leaned forward to hug him.

Natsu complained, "That's not fair. I've said it! Where's my reply?"

"Said what? What's there to reply to?" she pulled herself away from his embrace and stared at him with an innocent look on her face. A smile forming as Natsu started to pout. Oh Mavis help her, she really loves this boy.

"Lucy…"

Lucy giggled as she jumped into his arms yet again, "I love you, my silly dragon!"

* * *

**... Can this even be considered fluff?**


End file.
